Nico the Neko
by killerninja123
Summary: The end of summer camp party is coming up in one week and Nico is excited to spend him with his girlfriend, Hinata, but there is one little tiny furry problem. Nico is turned into a kitten becaues of a stupid prank cause by his annoying friends. The only way he can turn back to normal is to have Hinata to kiss him, but how can she kiss him since she's the one taking care of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: This is a short story sequal to Night, Light, Yin and Yang. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

It's been almost three months since I dated Hinata. Our black and white circle marks faded, which it was a side effect from the potion. I couldn't belive this relationship lasted longer than my other one with Thalia. I was secretly excited for the end of summer camp party. I've planned a whole week to spend time with Hinata and there's no camp activities which is a good thing too. Also Chiron let everyone in the camp to sit in different tables instead of sitting at the tables of our goldy parent. That means Hinata gets to sit with me! As I was getting ready to have my good morning, I heard a knocking sound at my door.

I quickly stroll over to the door and swing it open. I was expecting Hinata to be at the door, but instead, I saw Percy. Great, now my morning just got worst. In Percy's hand was a red-black soda bottle, which I don't know why he has it with him.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well good morning to you too." Percy said.

I let Percy go into my cabin and I shut the door. I cross my arms as I wonder why he's here and if it's not important, I'm going to use my zombies to kick him out of my cabin and see if he lands in a pit of fire.

"Want some soda?" Percy asked randomly with a stupid smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Becaues, it'll keep you active the whole day!" Percy said cheerfully. "Come on just drink it! It works."

"What are the side effects?"

"There's no side effects."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Postitive?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really positivly sure?"

"For the god dammit Nico, just drink it!"

I sighed. I took the bottle out of Percy's hand. If he wants me to drink it so badly, I guess it'll be the only way to get him out of here. Besides, my dark enviornment just got ruin by his stupidity. I open the bottle cap and look at the carbinated drink carefully.

"Make sure you drink all of it," Percy added. "Every drop."

Without hesitation, I drank the bottle. Percy started to have his weird sinister giggle, which kind of creeps me out. Plus I'm the one is supposed to creep people out. Percy held the end of the bottle and push it up so I can drink every drop. I don't know why he's serious about this! This is just stupid and idiotic! As I drank the whole bottle with every drop in my system, I felt something weird happening to me.

My head started to ache. My stomache was feeling nausea. I felt like I was going to puke. I don't know what was happening, but Percy said this drink doesn't have any side there was a loud, _POOF! _I crash onto the floor and my sword fell next to me. It hurt like hell. Before I could get up, someone barge into my cabin. There in my cabin was now, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Rachel, Hazel, and Frank. In there hands was a bucket of...mud? Piper grabbed me by my neck and dump me into the mud. Everyone in my cabin crowded around and place mud all over me.

Then I realized something. When did they get so big? Did they grew...or did I shrunk? After that plesant mud bath, they set me down onto the floor and took my sword. They all jump out of my window. In the distance I can hear all of them laughing. Okay, I don't see why they need to jump out of my window. They could at least use the door.

Again, I just relaized something. For some reason I'm standing on my hands and feet. I glance down to see why I was doing that and I saw something else. Paws. Not just any paws. Cat paws.

WHAT DID THE HELL JUST HAPPEN TO ME!

I ran over to my drawers and climbed onto the top of it. Luckly, I had a mirror here. As I got to the top, I felt like my heart just stop. Small? Short? Ears? Whiskers? Tail? Black fur? No it can't be it just can't. This can't be happening, this can't be happening!

"I'M A CAT!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming. I was alarm by that sound and I fell off of my drawers. Luckily, I landed on my feet, thank the gods. Also i have my avaitor jacket on me, which I was very happy about that. The door started knocking. I was scared to see who it might be. If it was Chiron, he might help me. If it was my friends, I will kill them. If it was Clarrise and her siblings, I would rather die in Hades. If it was Piper's siblings, I would just use my claws to ruin their faces, but mostly Drew's. If it was Hinata...oh gods, I don't want to know.

As the door swung opens, my life just got worst. There at the door was Hinata!

"Nico are you here?" She called. "I heard a noice in here and I came to check to see if you're okay."

Hinata closed the door of my cabin and turned on the lights. I forgot, I had the lights on, but I love the dark anyway. Hinata glance down and saw me. This is my chance! I need to tell her I'm a cat!

"Hinata, it's me, Nico!" I cried. "Percy and everyone else turn me into a cat!"but it came as a soft "Meow."

"Awww, you're so cute!" Hinata cooed. "I never knew Nico had a kitten."

Heh? D-Did she just listen what I just said? Wait a minute! I'm a cat and Hinata's not. That means she only heard me meowing and not speaking English. This is bad real bad! Hinata walked over to me and held my up with her hands.

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl." Hinata said. I am completely aware I'm a guy. She held me up higher and- OH CRAP! I'M EXPOSED! "Yep, you're a boy alright."

I blushed as my face turns deep red. Hinata started to examined me and she realized I was covered with mud. Hinata frowned as if she was wondering why I took a bad care of my cat (me). She held me into her arms as she ignored the mud. Cuddling on her feels nice, including the feeling of her heart beating chest...OH MY GODS I'M SOUNDING LIKE A PERVERT! Which I am correct becaues my paws and head are at her chest on my right! I can't believe I'm feeling her breast! It makes me more embarressed and when she finds out that I'm that cat, she'll kill me! Then the door slammed open and there I saw Percy. I gave him my death glares for turning me into a cat. I WILL KILL HIM!

"Hey, Percy, where's Nico?" Hinata asked. "Did you know he had a kitten?"

"He's at the Underworld," Percy lied. "His dad needed him for something. He'll be back at the day of the party. And yes, I knew he had a cat."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to surprised you that he had a pet."

"What's his name?"

Then there was silence. I snickered to myself, betting that Percy didn't thought of that. Percy glared back at me. I think he could understand me or not, or he just heard me purring, which he thinks I'm snickering at him.

"Shadow." Percy answered. "Shadow di Angelo."

Hinata smiled. "That's a cute name. Shadow-neko."

"Shadow-neko?" Percy asked.

"Oh, after Nico left, I took a japanese language class." Hinata replied. "You see, I'm a japanese and a american decendant. I have a small japanese in my blood, while the rest is well American."

"And Greek." Percy added. "So what are you going to do with the cat first? You can take care of him if you want. I had enough of him. He can be a real handfull"

"No, I'm not, you bastard!" I shouted angrily, but it only came out as an angery, "Meow, meow."

"I need to bathe it of course!" Hinata said as if it was obvious.

My mouth drop open. BATHE ME?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	2. Day 1 part 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

My life just had to get worst doesn't it? Percy started laughing his ass off as if he would like to see that. He even fell onto the floor and couldn't stop laughing. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure how you got yourself dirty," Hinata said. "But, I guess I have to get clean too since, I'm covered with the mud on you. A good thing the camp has some hot springs here, so we can get clean up together."

My eyes widen. Does she means...OH GODS WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER?

My face turn deep shade of red. The half of me wanted to see it, while the other half does. If Hinata found out that I'm that cat and new I saw hernaked, she would murder me until dawn arrives! Or worst! Break up with me! Percy started to laugh some more and more. I seriously wanted to kill this guy! Hinata went into my bathroom, which I'm glad it doesn't have a bath tub. There on the metal bone tray was shampoo and conditionar.

"Ah, there's Nico's magical shampoo and conditionar." Hinata exclaimed.

Percy snickered as he tried to get off of the floor. "Nico has magical shampoo and conditionar? HAHAHAH!"

"It's mint strawberry sunflower scented." Hinata added as she took the two bottles into her hands.

Percy burst out laughing again and went back onto the floor again. Okay, this is why I don't let anyone know about this, except for Hinata, but since Hinata can't lie, she has to tell the truth. The look on her face feels embarressed for telling Percy this, but I can't blame her for telling the truth. I just wanted to know of when did Percy began to tell lies very well.

"Percy, isn't Annabeth waiting for you at the mess hall?" Hinata mentioned

"Oh right, I forgot!" Percy exclaimed, then he giggled. "Mint strawberry sunflower shampoo. Hahahah."

As Percy shut the door, you can still hear him laughing. If he tells anyone else who I know, I would murder him! I don't want my friends and family finding out what shampoo and conditionar I use.

"Nevermind, Percy." Hinata told me. "Now lets get you clean up so we can have breakfast together. I wish I had breakfast with Nico. It'll be a lot fun with him."

"But I'm right here!" I protested, again my voice only came out as a soft, "Meow."

Hinata went out of my cabin. I knew the camp has some hot springs becaues there are so many people getting claimed now. Hinat first stop at her cabin to get her clothes, she went to the hot spring shed and got herself a room so she can change. Before she could take off her clothes, I turn around and face the wall so I won't see her naked. Stupid Percy and everyone else made me covered with mud.

* * *

Hinata POV

Awww, Shadow-neko is such a gentle-cat, just like Nico. I could actually see some resemblance too. Even with the same aviator jacket that Nico always where. Weird. I just hope Nico gets back before the summer party starts. I already miss him. I wrap the towl around my chest and I took an extra towl for Shadow-neko. I put the shampoo and conditionar under my arms.

"Don't worry, Shadow-neko, I have a towl around me," I said. "Come on let's get you clean."

Shadow-neko slowly turn his head to see if I was in my towl, which I actually was. When he saw him, he sighed in realived. I found that really odd of him. He is so much like Nico. As I open the door, there was a pond of steaming warm hot water.

"You go first," I said to Shadow-neko. "I just need to take off my towl and-"

Before I could finish, the black kitten just jump into the water and turn his back to me as he stare at a rock. I raised an eyebrow, this cat is weirder than Nico, I guess it's becaues he's not used to seeing a girl without clothing. I took off my towl and went into the water. The heat of the water makes me really relax. Shadow-neko turned around and gave me a small meow.

* * *

Nico POV

Don't peek, don't go under water just to see the rest of her body! Don't peek, don't peek, DON'T PEEEK! I had to hit my head on the rock behind me when Hinata wasn't looking. I was glad Hinata's body was covered by the water. Hinata carried me by my stomach closer to her. She wash off the mud off of me. The water does felt nice. Why haven't I use this before?

Hinata poured our the shampoo and rub it against me. This felt niiiccceee. I purred as I felt Hinata being with me. The way her soft hands on me is so elegant. As Hinata rince off the shampoo and did the conditionar. I purred with satiafaction,w hich causes her to giggles. I love to hear her giggled. When I was all soap free gone, I relax on the water. Hinata used my shampoo and conditionar, which I didn't mind. She'll smell nice anyway.

"You know Shadow-neko, I've been having some problems." Hinata said sadly.

"Meow?" I asked

Hinata nodded. "Piper told me one of her borthers like me and I don't know who, but I'm already going out with Nico and I love him so much."

I WILL KILL THIS BASTARD WHO LIKES MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL FIND OUT WHO HE IS! HE WILL DIE IN HELL! WHY DIDN'T HINATA TELL ME ABOUT THIS? On the other hand Hinata still loves me. Hinata kept telling me about how she was afraid if this guy wn't take no as an answer and may kidnap her to go out with him and instead of me. I have to keep an eye on her so I can MURDER THIS GUY!

Hinata was about to get out of the water, and I shut my eyes right away. I can feel her picking me up and going into the room. She use the towl to wipe the water off of me. She set me down and I open my eyes and gaze at the wall. Thinking about this STUPID BASTARD IDIOT Aphrodite guy makes me sick. Of course, guys will fall for my girlfriend. I mean look at her! She's so cute!

"You know, Shadow-neko, you can look right?" Hinata said.

I turn around and I tried to over my nose with my paws. Hinata was wearing a sunset tank top with a v-neck, dark blue shorts that goes to her thighs and black flip flops. She even has the necklace that I gave her three months ago.

"What doy ou think?' Hinata asked.

"MEOW!" I screamed with delight. (Translation: YOU LOOK HOT!)

Hinata giggled. "Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Hinata placed my on top of her head. I couldn't help it, but smell her hair. Mint strawberry sunflower scent. I love that shampoo. I think I should let Hinata have it so that way, no one won't make fun of me, but I have an whole year pack so there's no need to worry. As we got to the mess hall, I saw my friends who were the ones that ocvered me with mud and turn me into a fucken cat! They all gave me a smirk as if they were enjoying this. Hinata sat at the Hades table, even though I'm not here back to normal, but at least I get to spend my breakfast with her.

On the table was eggs, pancakes, hash browns, french toast, everything, except for beacon. My mouth was watering. I could stop eyeing on the food. Hinata chuckled and gave me a plate of pancakes and french toast, while she just have pancakes with butter on top. I dump my face into the breakfast. I didn't care fi my face was covered with syrup or not.

"Shadow-neko, you just have a bath." Hinata said as she laugh a little.

"Yo, Hinata." said a voice.

Hinata and I look up and saw a guy with auburn hair, green eyes, and light skin. He was tall and behind him all the girls were drooling over him. I rolled my eyes. Why is he doing here?

"Hey, Zack." Hinata greeted as she got up from the table. "Can you just wait for a minute? I need to get a napkin for Shadow-neko. He's Nico's kitten and I'm taking care of him. Can you watch him for a few minutes?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

My sunny sunflower smile. "Thank you."

As Hinata left, Zack sat down at the black table. I glared at him as he was in my table. I hate that guy. He thinks he can date the hottest girl in camps, but he didn't find that girl anyway. too bad for him. Zack put his elbow on the table and place his head against his head.

"Damn, Hinata sure has a fucken nice body for a Apollo chick." Zack whispered to himself

WHHHAAAATTTTT!

"I don't see what she sees in di Angelo," Zack cotinued. " I don't see how di Angelo can get a hot girl like her to go out with him! When she comes back, I'm going to take di Angelo out of her mind and she'll be my girlfriend instead of his."

Well, gee, my name means victory of angels for nothing, you DUMBASS! SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES HINATA! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY GIRL WHEN I'M AROUND. THIS CAT FORM WON'T STOP ME! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT, BUT ME!

I growled at Zack for saying those things to Hinata behind her back. Zack glance at me and gave me a frown.

"What's a matter cat-face?" he snapped.

Without warning, I leap onto his face and scratch every inch of his stupid pathetic face. Zack grab a hold of my and tried to yank me off, but I wouldn't let him. Then I heard Hinata's footseps coming this way. I leap off of jerk assess' face and made the sadess face as I ever did. Zack wipe the blood off of his face and showed me a fist in front of me.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Hinata shouted.

Hinata came running to us. She scoop me up into her arms. I sniff my nose as if I was about to cry. Zack gaped at me as if I had plan the whole thing, which I sort of did, actually.

"Shadow-neko, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly. "Did he hurt you."

I gave Hinata a Puss in Boots eyes and gave her a sad meow.

"Why are you asking him?" Zack shouted. "I'm the one who got my face scratch by this stupid cat!"

Hinata's eyes flared with anger. I shrank down into her arms. Okay, I have to admit, but this is my first time seeing her angery, but luckily, Zack got what he desvered.

_SLAP!_

My jaw fell open with pure happiness. Hinata slapped Zack across his face. You can see her hand print on his face! this is so awsome!

"Well you shouldn't punch him!" Hinata screamed. "If you hurt him again, I swear I will won't hold back to beat you up, you bastard!"

My jaw literally sank into the ground. Hinata cussed! Wow, if you anger her that much, she'll cuss you out. Thank gods I was able to witness this. Now I know that no matter how happy and cheerful and shy Hinata is, but she can unleash her angery side without warning.

"Let's get out of here, Shadow-neko." Hinata said. "I can wash off the syrup off of your face at my cabin."

Hinata put my on her shoulder, which I like to enjoy it, even the head ride too. I knew it was my perfect chance to try to tell her about me being a cat, but I want to deal with Zack first and then be able to Hinata that I'm Shadow. There is no way, I'll turn back to normal if I don't deal with Zack first.

I gave Zack a evil death smirk. He glared at me with his green eyes. Then he came running after Hinata and touching her other shoulder. She glared at him, but he was giving her his puppy dog eyes and a soft smile. IT MAKES ME SICK!

"Hinata I'm so sorry, but I'm just a little afriad of cats," Zack apologized.

YOU FUCKEN LIER! YOU SUCK UP!

"I promise I won't do it again," Zack swore. "Can I just hold him and tell him I'm sorry?"

Hinata sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

Hinata handed me over to Zack. I HATE THAT GUY, I HATE THAT GUY! While she wasn't looking, Zack's expression changes. He swqueeze my tiny body as hard as he can, which it kind of hurts a little.

"I'm going to steal Hinata away from your death master and you're _NOT_ going to stop me. Do you understand that?"

"GRRRRR HISS! (Bring it on, Pretty Boy!)!" I snarled.

LET THE WAR BEGIN!

* * *

**Killerninja123: Aww, Nico is going to have a cat war fight over Hinata. Please enjoy Nico's jealously when we go futher onto the chapters. Review plz!**


	3. Day 1 part 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

Hinata place me on her bed and wash my furry face with a rag. A few of her siblings looked at me with curious in their eyes. Another thing what I like to be a cat. Will Solace dosen't have to give me any death threats for being with her. This might just be my lucky day. Hinata sat down on her bed and scratch behind my ear. I purred and rolled on my back. She gave me one of her cute smiles and scratch my stomach. I have to admit, this felt good.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have Zack watch you," Hinata said. "I'm so stupid."

I did have a hunch, Hinata might take this seriously and I was right. I wanted to kiss her on her cheek to tell her it was alright, but since I'm a cat, I can't do that. Instead, I just lick her hand to tell her that it's alright and she's not the one to blame. She gave me a small smile. I knew I was making her feel better. I always do when she's upset.

"I'm glad your with me, Shadow-neko." Hinata said happily. "With you here, it's like Nico hasn't even left my side at all."

"Meow, nya (Actually, I haven't left your side at all, literally.)" I said.

"I wonder what Nico is doing right now," Hinata wonder. "I hope his father doesn't give him too much work at the Underworld."

"Meow nya reow ow nya eow MEOW!" I poitned out. (Translation: Actually, my father never gave me that much work at the Underworld, but I'm actually with you right now and I will DESTORY ZACK!)

"Hey, sis where did you find that cat?" Will said with disgust as he waked over to Hinata.

"Oh, this is Nico's cat Shadow," Hinata explained as she held me up into her lovely arms. "Nico is away and I'm, looking after him until he gets back."

"When will Death the Kid get back?"

"The day at the party."

Will scoff. "What kind of boyfriend that doesn't spend time with his girlfriend in this fine almost ending summer? Seriously, Hinata, I think you should have someone else better than Nico."

I growled at Will as he said all of that piece of crap. After I'm through with Zack, I will BEAT UP WILL! Hinata put her hands on her hips and glared at Will. Will somehow seems a little bit tense of it. All the guys knows that a girls' anger is a lot like hell. And I live in hell too becaues of my stupid, idiotic, bitchy (I seriously wanted to say that in front of her) stepmother Persephone.

"Don't talk about Nico that way!" Hinata cried. "He can't help it if his father needs him! Even though we can't spend time with each other this week, but at least he'll come back at the day of the party. Nico is better than any guy in camp!"

Hearing what Hinata said made me feel warm inside, plus it made my face red, which caught Will's attention. I tried to control my blushing down, but I couldn't help it, but blush. Will sighs and place a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I can't help it, but be protective of you." Will said. "You're the youngest here and I want you to happy and safe. Even though we have other sisters here too, but I couldn't help it by being an older brother."

I tilted my head from left to right hearing only the blah, blah, blah from Will's talking to Hinata. He seriously boreds me. I just want him to get out of this cabin so I can spend time with Hinata! It's already noon and I want some alone time with her! Before Hinata was about to reply, Grover came into the cabin. When he saw me, he tried not to pay any attention to me, which wasn't working at all. With him was Jason and Piper.

"Will, Hinata, Chiron needs you two to help the newcomers in archery." Grover said. "He said that even though we have no activities, the new campers wanted to laern how to shoot arrows and you two are good at it. I also have to take you two there."

Hinata nodded, feeling a tiny bit confused. "O-Okay, but Jason, Piper can you guys watch Shadow-neko for me?"

"Sure why not?" Jason replied.

"We would love to look after him," Piper said.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Th-thank you!"

Hinata gave the two couple a hug and went with Grover and Will to help the new campers. I love Hinata's bright smile. whenever she does that smile, she sometimes blushes and stutters a little too. Jason satd on my right, while Piper sat on my left. They both stare at me as if they know about something.

"Nico, you can talk to us," Piper said in a low voice. "We can understand you, since Jason and I were one of the group that turn you into a cat."

"And please just dont-" Jason was about to say, but he was interrupted.

"I WILL MURDER YOU TWO AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO TURN ME INTO A CAT!" I screamed. "I WILL PUT YOU IN HELL!"

"Dude you don't need to shout!" Jason snapped.

"Before you yell at us," Piper said. "There is a way to turn you back to normal."

My eyes lit up. "I'm listening."

"Option number one," Jason said. "You have to wait for a month to turn back into normal."

"Fuck no, I'm not waiting for a month!" I shouted.

"But there is-"

"Do you think I can wait for a month? Hinata will think I'm avioding her!"

"Will you just list-"

"I'm not waiting for a month no matter how much you try to force me!"

With full rage I jump on Jason's head and started to tear out his hair. Jason startde to panic a little and tried to get me off of his head, but it oculdn't work. It was like my claws were inside his skull. Piper stoof up and forcefully tried to pull me off of her boyfriend's head. With a very hard shove, I was finally out of Jason's head, but there was a patch of his hair in my mouth. I spit it out and it landed on his face. Jason quickly put out of his face and stood up as if he was getting ready to fight me,

"There is another option!" Piper shouted quickly before Jason and I got out of hand.

I glance up at Piper wondering what was the other option. It better be easy and if it's not, I will sink my claws into their skin! I don't care how bad their face looks! Wait...Piper doesn't care about her looks and Jason really won't care if he has cat scratches on his face.

"What's the second option?" I asked curiously.

'It's very simple actually." Piper clarify.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

Piper nodded. "All you need to do is to kiss Hinata."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	4. Day 1 part 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

"KISS HER!" I yelled

Piper nodded. "Yep, mouth to mouth."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL PERCY!"

"Um, you know Percy's not the only one who did this pr-" Jason was about to say, but Piper shoved a shock in his mouth, which cause him to choke. I got to admit, that was funny and I hope Jason doesn't last long front that sock in his throat.

"Where the hell is Percy!" I demanded. "I want to make sure he won't survive my rath!"

"Y'know you're a cat right?" Piper said as she laughed a little. "So basically how can Percy survive your rath if your a cat?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" I snapped. "Just bring him here!"

"He's at his mom's place." Jason said as he finally got the sock out of his mouth. "He said he wanted to stay there for a few days and have some blue chocolate chip cookies."

I sighed. "This is going to be hard."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "How can it be hard? I mean you're always with Hinata, even when you're a cat! Besides, if you're near her lips, it's your perfect chance to kiss her. If you seriously want to get back to normal quickly, this is your only fast option left."

She was right. I always spend time with Hinata everyday...but trying to kiss her in the lips is not going to be easy. What should I do? I've got to think og a plan to kiss her somehow. I knew no one can't help me. I have to do this myself and I have to kiss her before the party starts and ends or else Hinata thinks that I ditched her and just ignored her. Like I said. This is going to be hard.

-during the middle of the day-

-Operation kiss the cat-

I was up on the tree at the arena. Even though Mrs. O'Leary stays at the arena, but she knows it was me anyway. She can smell my scent afterall. I was watching Hinata showing a new camper about using a sword and how to strike at her enemies. I got to admit, Hinata is a good teacher, unlike Percy who just stare into space and forgets things in less than five minutes. As I was on the tree, I tied myself a rope that I stole from the Ares cabin. They're so dumb, they didn't even notice a small black kitten in their cabin. Plus, they do have every supplies of war stuff, including ropes. I watch Hinata to see if she was finish teaching the student. It was like thirty minutes and I want her to be finish so I can give her the kiss of life!

Finally, when Hinata was finish, she grab a water bottle, sat down on the bench, and drank a half of the bottle. She must be really thirsty and tired, but she look happy the same time. Plus she looks hot too! Since, she's alone with no distractions, this is my chance! I am so prepare for my kiss!

"Mereow!" I called in the softest cat of as I ever did.

Hinata became alarm by the sound of my voice. She got up from the bench and turn her head to see where she heard that sound of my voice. She look up at the tree where I was at. Her mouth drop open as she gasped. I chuckled to myself a little. I got to admit, her face is priceless!

"Shadow?" Hinata cried. "Don't worry, I'll get you down!"

Before Hinata took one step, I jump off of the tree. Hinata was completly shock as she saw the rope around me and flying to her. I was aiming at her of course. I closde my eyes and open my mall cat mouth so I can have a kiss from her.

_SLAM!_

...I can't...feel my...body.

I open my eyes and saw I hit the Arena wall. I slip onto the ground and landed on a pile of weapons. Luckily, I didn't get any scracthes, except I GOT HIT BY A FUCKEN WALL! THAT'S NOT HOW THE PLAN WAS SUPPOSED TO GO! I WAS THIS CLOSE!

"Shadow-neko, are you okay?" Hinata shouted as she went over to me and place me in her soft arms.

I gave her a faintly nod. Man the wall really hurt.

"No wonder," Hinata said. "The rope is too long. That's why you hit the wall."

I grumbled. I should have check if the rope was too long, but I was too busy going with my plan, I didn't seem to notice. I hope Percy and all of my freidns weren't watching this. If they were, I'LL KILL THEM! Hinata got out her sword and cut the rope that was tied around my cat stomach. Hinata check to see if I brocken any of my bones, which she sighed with realived that I didn't.

"I'm not sure, why you did this," Hinata said with a small chuckled. "but it was funny, though. It kind of reminded me of that cat and mouse show that I watched when I was a kid."

Then the horn began to ring. I knew that meant it was time for dinner. My stomach began to rumble, which it cause me to blush and Hinata to giggled. She put me on her shoulder like last time. I was this close, this close. I've got to think of a plan B quickly. Also I got a lot of plans to beat Zack. If Zack does comes back to speak to Hinata again, I'll make sure, HE GETS MY RATH! IF HE DOES SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HINATA WHEN I'M NOT AROUND, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE SURE HE'LL NEVER SEEN THE LIGHT AGAIN!

Looking at Hinata from this view makes me happy. She was smiling and cheerful like always, but I do felt bad about being a cat. Even though I'm not with her, but I can't do things with her like training with her, hold her hand, and kiss her, but this cat form won't stop me. I WILL kiss her and I will tell her that I'm that cat and if she breaks up with me, I'll try to win her back. Or if she forgives me and understand, but angry that I was that cat she took a bath with...Okay I can't see what she'll do to me, but I hope its not telling people that I use my magical shampoo and conditionar.

As we went to dinner and sat at my taable, Leo, Jason, and Frank came. They were trying not to smile for some reason, which I didn't like it one bit. If Leo's jokes are funny this time, then I'll be surprised and if it's not. I'll throw this sharp knife at him.

"Hi, guys," Hinata greeted. "What is it?"

"So is it ture that Nico uses mint strawberry sunflower scented magical shampoo and conditionar?" Leo asked as he burst out laughing and so did Jason and Frank.

O_O (my face)

"PERCY!" I screamed. "I'LL MURDER YOU!"

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	5. Day 1 at night

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-At night-

Hinata was sound asleep as I watch her. I can't believe this is my Plan B. This is stupid! I can't do this while she's asleep. She'll kill me for sure! I look down at those lips of hears, tempting to kiss them. I had to slap myself many times to get a grip so I can try to turn back to normal when she's awake and not asleep. Also there is one little thing too...I CAN'T SLEEP WITH HER! Even though I'm a cat, but I still think that's wrong too! I felt like my life has gone worst!

_Sleep with her you dimwit! _My inner self said

I groaned. I haven't even heard from this inner self of mine since...actually I haven't heard from him a long time after Bianca died. So it's been like around five or six years? Wow, good thing I haven't talk to him until freakin' now! Or ese I might do a lot of stupid things then. I wanted to bang my head on the wall to make my inner thoughts stop pushing me into sleeping with Hinata since I'm a fluffy tiny freakin cat!

_Kiss her! Kiss her! This is your chance! _My inner thoughts shouted

Of course it was my chance, but like I said. I CAN'T ATTACK HER IN HER SLEEP! Hinata turn as she slept. My face turn red as I try to shake it off this blushing of mine off. THIS IS THE WORSE IDEA I EVER HAD! I'M AN IDIOT! I jump off of the bed and sat in front of the window, sulking in depression. This is a stupid second plan I ever had. I would rather get smash into the wall again.

Suddenly, I realize someone was in right in front of me. I look up. There in front of me is a man with a dark black midnight cloak and a dark helm. He look like he was blending in the night as possible. At once, I knew it was my father Hades. My eyes lit up, but I try not to show it. Maybe my father can turn me back into normal. I just hope Percy hadn't tolf al the gods about what shampoo and conditionar I use.

"Don't worry, my son, I can understand you," Hades said and I swear he was chuclking at the sight of me.

"Thank gods." I muttered with realived. "Wait how did you know about me being a cat?"

"Jackson." Hades replied as if it was obvious. "He told _ALL_ of the gods."

"All of them?" I squeaked.

Hades nodded. "Yes all of them."

I felt like my life is actually over. I can hear my father's voice echiong in my head as the words are repeated. Percy told all of the gods? He told all of them? Did he told them about the shampoo and conditionar that I use?

"Where is Percy when I need to kill him!" I whispered to myself.

"Relax my son," Hades assured me. "You'll get out in this mess. Didn't my brother's son and Aphrodite's daughter told you, you need to kiss your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I CAN'T ATTACK HER IN HER SLEEP!" I screamed.

"Oh come on she won't kill you...I think."

"Thanks for the support, but I'll worry about kissing her later."

"That boy Zack, eh? You have a mighty competition with him."

"I know."

"Just keep an eye on your girlfriend."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. If I win this war between Zack and I, i'll be able to kiss Hinata and then I'll be able o turn back into my normal self. Since this is so simple, why does this gets harder every minute? Am I that nervous to kiss my girlfriend in this cat form? Okay, I got to confess, but I am. I'm also afriad that she'll think that I'm a pervert and she'll break up with me. Thinking about this is making me having waterfall tears!

"Are you seriously crying?" Hades chuckled as if he was about to laugh his ass off.

"No!" I snapped, wiping the extra tears away.

"You'll do fine...I think."

"Will you stop hesitating on that part?"

"Oh I also need to tell you one more little thing," Hades mentioned. "You know you and your girlfriend are being taped by this right?"

My mouth dropped opened. "WHAT?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"No fuck they didn't! I WILL KILL THEM!"

"It's not that bad."

"Really?"

"Actually, I'm lying, the other gods and I are replaying the tapes every time. It's really fun to watch. We also get to hear your little thoughts and you talking."

I went to the cornor of the outside of the cabin and started to lie on my stomach and whine like a little kid. I clench my fists and hit the grund many times. MY LIFE IS RUIN! THIS IS THE WORST THING I EVER HEARD.

"WHY AM I A DISGUSTING PIG!" I screamed. "BORN WITH MY LIFE HORRIBLE... I'M CURSED TO LIVE THE WORTHLESS LIFE OF TRASH."

Hades groaned. "Not again...so much like his mother. It's creepy and I'm suppsoed to be the one should creeps people out."

Dad walked over to me and patted my cta head. He smiled nervously at me. "Don't worry, son, you'll get over this and by the time you get married and have kids, we can look back at this and have a good laugh."

I glare at him. "Yeah a good laugh."

"By the way there's one more thing I need to ask you." Hades said.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Is it true you use mint strawberry sunflower shampoo and conditionar?" Hades asked with a chuckling smirk.

"PERCY!" I screamed

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	6. Day 2 part 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

After that not helping talk with my father, I went to sleep and I had no choice, but to sleep with Hinata as a cat. My face was fully red during the night of sleeping. When I was asleep, I felt a small drip of hot water on my nose. I open my eyes and look up to see if Mr. D let the camp to have some rain because he hates heroes. Instead of seeing a leaking roof, I saw something else that was far, far, far, far, far WORST!

I almost passed out. There right in front of me was Hinata and...she...w-w-was...NAKED!

My face turn into a very, very, very deep shade of red. Oh gods,when she finds out that I'm that cat, she'll murder me for good and Percy will enjoy my pain and post me getting beat up by Hinata on YouTube. I try to cover my face from this, but I can't. My claws were sticked onto the floor. The only reason that she was wet is because she just got out of the hot spring and is drying the water with the towel. She didn't notice that I was awake, but I wonder why is she waking up like at seven o'clock in the morning when in camp you wake up at eight or nine o'clock.

I slap myself really hard as I can, but I couldn't stop staring. Well,another good thing. At least I don't have any nose bleeds at all, so technically I'm a bit of a pervert, while Percy here is one all the way, including Leo, and Jason, and Frank, and the Stoll Brothers, and the teddy bear killer Octavian (which he won't even admit at all, but if you look under his bed there's a secret stash of magazines ;)).

After Hinata dried herself she put on some lotion and put on her clothes. I felt like a complete idiot looking her when she's nude like that. I'M THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER! I'M A DISGUSTING PIG!

"Oh Shadow-neko you're awake." Hinata said happily as she puts her hair into a full single braid.

"Meow." I said in relieve that I don't have to see that of that anymore. Then I asked. "Nya."

"The reason I woke up early because Zack somehow got into my cabin and woke me up." Hinata explain trying to understand what I was saying since she cannot speak cat language.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE SAY? WHEN DID THAT BASTARD WENT INTO HER CABIN? I WILL FUCKEN MURDER HIM UNTIL HE'S ACTUALLY DEAD! FIRST I'LL KILL ZACK AND THEN PERCY!

"He only woke me up because he wanted to spar with me." Hinata continued. "so since Nico is at the Underworld and Zack doesn't have a partner at all, so I said yes to him. We'll be training together after lunch."

SHE SAID WHAT? OH MY FUCKEN GODS! OH HELL NO! NO! NO! THAT STUPID ASSHOLE ZACK, HE WILL PAY! I wanted to smash my head into the wall, but I know that I need to make Hinata to stay away from Zack, even though she doesn't know that stupid pretty boy likes her. THIS TIME I WILL STOP ZACK! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

* * *

Nico's POV

-Noon-

-Operation Stop Zack to make Hinata go out with him-

After lunch, Hinata put me in her cabin so she can train with Zack at the Arena. I wasn't going to let that stupid Zack to make a move on my girl. There's no way he can get Hinata to go out with him, but I have to make sure that he won't do anything bad to her. Like forcing her to go out with him against her will, that sort of stuff.

I snuck out of her cabin out of the window, which Hinata left it open. I ran to the arena, being unseen. I climbed onto the top of the same tree where I swung from and got hit by the wall. This time the plan won't invlove me getting hit by the wall. It'll be something cute and evil the same time! HAHAHA!

I watch as Hinata charges at Zack and he tries to counter her attack. Hinata gave him a smirk (which I rarely see her smirk) and make herself do a backflip and landed behind him. She grabs him by his collar and place the blade at his neck. I couldn't help it, but cheered for my girlfriend. I stood up on my back legs and dance around in circles, but I almost fell off of the tree, which I regian my balance quickly. Another good thing that I like about being a cat.

"I win!" Hinata said happily.

"Nice one, you're good." Zack omplemented, which it made me pissed off.

Hinata gave me a smile. She went over ot her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She took a long drank of water that took the whole bottle. While she was drinking, Zack pulled out his mouth spray and spray it in his mouth and sniff his breath. My eyes flared with anger. He better not kiss her in front of me or else, I eill kill him right now!

"I've heard rumors that di Angelo uses mint strawberry sunflower scented shampoo and conditionar, is that true?" Zack asked with an evil smirk.

Hinata paused for a moment and she just shrugged her shoulders as if she had never heard of me using that kind of shampoo. I guess she's kind of embarressed or upset that everyone found out so I think she's keeping it quiet.

Zack stick his sword deep into the ground so that way the sword won't come out. He gave himself a friendly smirk as if his plan to make Hinata go out with him is going to work, even though Hinata belongs to me and not him!

"Hey, Hina can you help me?" Zack asked as he crouch down and 'try' to pull his sword out. "I think I accidently stick ym sword very deep into the ground."

DID HE JUST CALLED HER HINA? ME AND HINATA'S FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CALLS HER HINA AND ZACK ISN'T EVEN HER FRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK! I WILL MURDER HIM IF HE DID KISSES HER! HE WILL ROT IN HELL!

"Sure I'll help." Hinata said.

_DON'T HELP THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!_ I wanted to say

Hinata went over to Zack and try to pull his sword out, which she was curious of how much pressure Zack puts in his sword to make it suck. My cat nails came out and I started to claw on the branch. I am seriously getting pissed off!

"Hey, Hinata you some dirt of your face." Zack pointed out

LIAR!

"Oh, where?" Hinata asked.

"Right here." Zack said as he was getting close to kiss her lips.

"MEOW!" I screamed before Zack can touch those lovely lips of Hinata. HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE SUCKER!

"Shadow?" Hinata asked as she heard my scream. She got up from the ground before Zack can kiss her. I was snickering to myself of how evil little kitten I am! Even a cat of Hades can be evil! hinata glance up at the same tree and she gasped.

"Shadow not again!" Hinata cried. "Don't move at all. I don't want you to be swinging off of the tree again."

I made a cat cry and have trears coming out of my eyes. I can't believe i am so evil fo doing this. Now this idea is the best idea of all. TAKE THAT ZACK! YOU CAN'T KISS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW! Hinata climbed onto the tree and slowly crawled to me. Before she can say anything, I ran to her and jump on her. Hey I can't help it, but I'm a small tiny cat who can jump on people. Hinata almost fell off, but she regain her balace. She climbed back down from the tree as I was in her warm arms. As her feet was onto the ground, she sighs happily and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Zack I think we have enough training," Hinata said. "I'll see you later."

Hinata place me over her shoulder as I saw Zack being pissed off that his stupid plan didn't work. As we were walking away, Zack glared at me and I gave him a death Hades glare. I stick out my tongue at him, which it made him even more pissed off.

"Meow." I said softly. Translation: You loose SUCKER! What do you think now!

Nico: 1

Zack: 0

LET THE NEXT ROUND BEGIN!

* * *

**Killerinja123: Review Plz!**


	7. Day 2 part 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-At lunch-

"I'm not sure how you got out of the cabin, but I guess for now on I'm taking you with me." Hinata said as she ate her lunch (at my table).

"Nya." I said. Translation: HELL YEAH! BEAT THAT ZACK! IN YOUR FACE!

"Which reminds me, I also promise Zack to help him with archery." Hinata mentioned.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE SAY? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME SOONER? Oh wait...I'm a cat...DAMMIT! I felt like I wanted to kill someone now, but the person (Percy) who turn me into a cat isn't here so I can't kill him until he comes back at the day of the party. WHEN HE COMES BACK HE WILL GET MY RATH! Besides, I've planned a very good and funny payback at him anyway.

Now I need to think of another plan for Zack. I seriously wanted that guy to know stay away from my girlfriend, but since I'm a little fluffy cat, I will make sure he will get the rath of me being a cat. After Hinata and I finish lunch together, we went to the weapon shed so she can "help" Zack with his archery. I've seen Zack do archery before and he's...seriously bad at it actually. Thinking about how Hinata is going to help Zack with archery, makes my eyes flare up with flames! I want to make a voodoo doll of him and RIP HIS HEAD OFF!

... I just realize that I seriously need to control my anger...

Anyway, after Hinata got out her archery equipment (along with my help with the arrows in my mouth.) We went to the archery field together. What got my worry is Chiron. I just hope he doesn't know that I'm a cat. Now I think about it, if he does knows I'm a cat, maybe he can use his centaur powers and turn me back into myself again, THEN I WILL BEAT UP ZACK AND THEN PERCY! When we got to the field, we saw Chiron teaching the new campers about archery and all of that stuff. He saw Hinata and I and gave us a smile. He raise an eyebrow at me when he saw me. i hope he does know that its me or else, I'll strangle someone!

"Hello, Hinata," Chiron said as he walks over to us.

"Hi, Chiron!" Hinata said happily.

"Percy told me that Nico is at the Underworld helping his father again," Chiron said. "So I want to ask you if it's true becaeus...well you know Percy is sometimes. So I want to ask you if it's true since you are Nico's girlfriend. Also is it true you're taking care of his pet cat?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Nico is at the Underworld and yes I'm taking care of Nico's pet."

"Okay, just make sure I don't get any cat poop or urine around the mess hall or anywhere in the cabins." Chiron added.

"Don't worry," Hinata assured him. "He's well-trained."

Chiron gave Hinata a smile and went back to the Big House. Hinata gently took the arrows out of my mouth and went up to Zack, who was having "trouble" with archery. I follow Hinata just in case if Zack starts to make a move on her. I hate that guy and I don't want him near my girlfriend or else I'll make sure he'll be dead at midnight!

"Hey, Hinata." Zack greeted. "Are you ready to teach?"

"Yes, I'm actually am." Hinata said.

"Can you help me to get a bull's-eye?" Zack asked as his voice sounded innocent. "I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong?"

"Sure, I can." Hinata replied. "I know what you're doing wrong my the glimpse of it."

"Cool, so what do I need to do to get a bull's-eye?"

"Here, let me show you."

Hinata went behind Zack and place her hands over his. My eyes flare with anger! I knew Hinata teaches the campers like this, but that stupid Zack is just playing this trick her just to get her to go out with him, which it won't even happen! Besides everyone in the camp knows that Hinata is dating me and it's really annoying how everyone asked her what she sees in me and asking me how did I get a girl like her to like me. It's seriously annoying like that.

While Hinata was helping Zack aiming for the bull's-eye, I quietly went behind them and took the arrows. Then I scurry off into the canoe lake and dump the arrows in. I chuckle to myself evilly. This plan is going very well than I thought. I just hope I don't get smashed into the wall again...Hinata remove her hands from Zack to get the arrows. As she looks down, she frowned.

"That's odd." Hinata said. "I thought I got more arrows than four. Hm...I guess I'' have to go back to the shed then." Hinata walk over to me and pick me up. She place me into Zack's hands. "Can you watch Shadow-neko, while I get the extra arrows?"

Zack gapped at Hinata as if she was insane for leaving me here with Zack. He glance at me and back at Hinata. He seems a bit tense about this, since I did bet his ass! He kind of looks afraid that he'll lose to a small "harmless, defenceless" kitten.

"O-Okay," Zack finally replay uneasy. "But just hurry back."

Hinata gave him a warm sunny smile and went off to the shed. Zack held me up to face him and his expression change into anger. Of course he'll be angry since I am the one who stole his chance to make my girlfriend to go out with him. Besides, that idiot only likes Hinata because she's pretty and not about her personality.

"What do you mean 'hurry back'?" Hinata questioned him. "Shadow-neko is very harmless, he won't hurt a fly."

_True, but I will hurt Zack, though_, I thought.

Finally, Hinata left and went to the shed. Zack held me up so I can see him. His expression changed in furious and anger towards me (no surprise). He shot a dagger look in his eyes as if the hatred towards me increases.

"Look here, stupid cat," Zack muttered quietly. "Even though di Angelo isn't here, I will get Hinata to go out with me and there's no way you and Nico can stop me!"

"_Hisss!_" I snarled at him. (Translation: Apparently, I can, Idiot! Bring it on!)

Without warning and thinking, I slash my claws into his face. Again, another reason why being a cat is a good thing. Zack dropped me onto the ground, but I landed on my feet. Then I started running to the canoe lake.

"You stupid animal!" Zack shouted as he chased after me.

I gave him a smug on my face. It's working. The plan is actually working again! As I ran as fast as I can, Zack was throwing giant rocks at me. Lucky, my cat-like reflexas save me from getting smash by these rocks, but to tell you the truth, I really want to see Zack getting smash into a wall. Now that would be really funny!

Finaly, when I got to the canoe lake, I jump into the water and pop my head out of the water, sucking the liquid into my mouth. Zack stop as he approaches to the lake and crack his knuckles as if he wants a piece of me. He clench his fist and before he was able to punch me. I spit out of the water into his face. The water dripped off of him harmlessly off of his face and there's something that I should have notice a very long time.

ZACK WEARS MALE MAKEUP!

I think this is more funny than me using minted strawberry sunflower scent shampoo and conditioner. I mean, I knew the daughters of Aphrodite wears makeup, but the guys too? This is gold. I hope this gets spread around instead of the shampoo thing becaues I seriously have enough of it and I WILL MURDER PERCY WITH NO MERCY!

"THAT'S IT YOU IDIOT CAT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Zack screamed.

Zack clutch the scruff of my neck and push me down into the water. I didn't mind about the water, but to make this more realistic, I struggle as hard as I can to try to get out of his grip, praying Hinata will come and save me. Zack laugh his ass off evilly. He shove me harder and deeper into the water and this time, I seriously do need air to breathe. I sink my claws into his hands to let me go, but Zack wouldn't budge. Okay, this plan is seriously turning into my death. I'm seriously going to regret this.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Shouted a familiar sweet, but angry voice.

YES! HINATA!

Zack let go of me and I pop my head out of the water. To make Hinata a lot more furious at Zack, I cry and making a sad calling to her. Hinata's eyes widen in shock and worry. She rush over to us and pass Zack. She bent down and pick me up into her arms. I made a little sneeze to make it sounds like Zack gave me a cold. Hinata turn her head to Zack, glaring at hm as if he was one of the monsters that she was trying to kill.

"Hinata, I can explain-" Zack began to say, but Hinata cut him off.

"I don't need your explanation!" Hinata snapped. "Look what you done to Shadow! _I never wanted to talk to you again_!"

Zack's mouth drop open. "B-B-B-B-B-B-But!"

Hinata have Zack one more glare and turn her back to him. She place me on her shoulder so the sun rays can try my fur. As we were walking away from Zack, I gave him a friendly, but evil, sinister smirk.

YES! I WIN YOU STUPID IDIOT! TAKE THAT!

Nico: 2

Zack 0 as hell

Soon as Hinata and I almost got into the cabin, I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Leo talking to each other. They were whispering about something, so I turn my ears to their direction to their conversation.

"...He's coming back here tonight?" Annabeth asked

Grover nodded. "Yep, but i think it's a bad idea."

"Well I find it funny!" Leo exclaimed. " Do you know what Nico is going to do when he hears about Percy coming back here?"

"Shut up, Leo, Nico will hear us!" Annabeth hissed.

"Oh he won't hear us!" Leo said. "He's too busy being a good cat to Hinata. Plus he might be too distracted to try to kiss Hinata. I would like to see how that goes. I heard he got smash into the wall."

When Hinata and I got inside her cabin. She place me down on her bed and dry out the water on me. So...Percy is coming back tonight, eh? I smirk at that thinking about the conversation of my three dearest friends.

Since Percy is coming back...I think I should stop by and have a "friendly" visit.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	8. Day 2 at night

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-At night-

The room was dark and I was on the top of the door, waiting for my prey to arrive so I can ATTACK/MURDER HIM! I had to sneak out of the Apollo cabin when Hinata was fast asleep. She didn't even notice that I was gone...but I know everyone in the camp will hear a son of Poseidon screaming like a little girl being attack by a pissed off cousin. MAWAHAHAHA! Anyway, it was easy to get into Percy's room. The Stoll Brothers and Leo dug a tunnel under Percy's cabin so that way they can find something that is blackmail worthy. Everyone knows about the tunnels, except for Percy. We wanted him to find out on his own, which he's very slow about it. Talk about tense on that one. No wonder he was slow to know that Annabeth likes him. I waited and waited until the door was finally open very slowly. Down there, I can see the top head of my dear stupid cousin. I chuckle evilly to myself as I will get my revenge on this one. As Percy closed the door carefully, he turn on the light. Even though, Percy can understand me, but at least I can make myself to make a cat voice.

"Nya." I said evilly.

Percy froze for a second and his whole body shivered. He made a gulping sound as if he knew where that sound was coming from. He turn around and glance up at the top of his door. His mouth dropped open as he saw me. His face was fully pale as if he had seen a ghost or a killer (me :D). Percy was about to get out his pen and about to run for his life, but then I jump off of the door and landed on his face.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CAT! AAAAHHHHHHH! AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed, which he was screaming like a little girl.

I take out my claws and started to scratch his face and rip his hair off with me teeth. This made Percy to keep on screaming and screaming like a little girl. I've been waitng for this day wince the day that Percy turned me into a cat! I feel a lot happier than usual. Percy place his hands on me and try to yank me out of his face and hair, which I'm not giving up that easily.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laugh evilly as I enjoy Percy's pain...Wow, I'm sounding like my father. This is bad.

"GET OF OFF ME EMO SHIT!" Percy screamed

I gave Percy another scratch across his face. I leap off of his face and landed on the floor, laughing my butt off. That was fun. I hope I get to torture him again when I turn back into my normal self. Percy breathe heavily and sat on his bed. I got out a rag and try to wipe out the blood on his face. I guess I went a little too far because his whole face was covered with blood, but he did deserved it so now we're kind of even.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked as he threw away the bloody rag into the trash bin. "Now I have to explain to everyone in the camp why my face is scratch up."

"One: Tell them a monster attack you," I replied. "And two: That was revenge and there's still more coming your way soon."

"Why are you here? I thought you'll be back to normal by now."

"Well, that's what I thought, but there's Zack."

"Zack? Son of Aphrodite?"

I nodded. "Yep, he likes Hinata and tries to hit on her."

I explain to Percy what had happen when he was away. He thinks it's stupid that Zack is trying to get Hinata to go out with him, since I'm already Hinata's boyfriend. Percy also says that even though I'm a small little kitten, Zack will still have a bigger advantage to stop me from ruining his chance to ask my girlfriend out, which I didn't like this.

"How long are you even going tp stay as a cat?" Percy asked. "You know you can change back anytime."

"I know that," I snapped. "but with Zack around, even when I change back to normal, he still won't stop."

"How can Zack force Hinata to go out with him?" Percy asked again. "Hinata really loves you more than anyone else, she's very loyal to you."

"I know, but Zack has his ways," I replied. "He can blackmail Hinata, force to go out with him by being alone with her, and anything else that a player can do. That's why I can't turn back to normal yet. I just need to straighten out Zack and then I'll be back to normal after that. So are you going to help me?"

"No." Percy said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "WHY?"

"Okay, one: control your anger," Percy replied. "and two: I like to see what evil things you're going to do with Zack. I want to enjoy the show in secret."

"I'm guessing you're not the only one who wants to enjoy the show, eh?" I grumbled.

"Technically, yes, all of the gods are watching you and Hinata, even your father." Percy added.

"On tape?"

"Yeah, how did you know."

"Hades, stupid!"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain."

"SHUT UP!"

I roll my eyes. I yawn as I felt tired. I'm guessing that scratching Percy's face to death is weary me out. I stretch out my little cat arms and begin walking to the door. I'll torture Percy and Zack tomorrow, well mostly Zack though. After him and then Percy's next, so Percy better watch his back or else I WILL MURDER HIM UNTIL HE DIES!

"Well, see you tomorrow cuz," I said.

"You're going back to the Apollo cabin?" Percy snickered.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have to sleep with her!" I shouted as my face turns red.

"Whatever," Percy said ignoring my comment. "Good luck on the war."

I gave Percy a nod. Percy opens the door for me, since I can't reach the door. Before I can get out of his cabin, I turn my head over to the string that I tied before Percy came into his cabin. I chuckle as if I had gone insane. I just love this revenge.

"Hey, what's that string for?" Percy asked.

Really?, I thought, Really? No wonder he's so dense, his head _is_ full of seaweed.

I roll my eyes and take out one of my claws. He looked at me curiously to see what I was going to do. I cut the string and the string went flying up onto the roof. Percy watch as the string zoom up to the ceiling and see where it lands. There above the ceiling is a large bowl. The string went through the small hole from the bowl and the thread landed on the floor. The bowl on the ceiling tip over and out of the bowl is a million wet and soggy fur balls.

The wet, soggy fur balls landed on Percy quick as lighting. I started to laugh very hard. This is the best open yet. He looks like as if he was wearing those girl wings in the French Revolution from the queen woman, whatever her name was. Percy open his mouth and took one step, but he step on a fur ball and slip onto the floor. One of the fur balls landed into his mouth, which I laugh even harder.

"di Angelo!" Percy growled.

"See ya, don't want to be ya!" I said and I dash out of the Poseidon cabin, still laughing.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	9. Day 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

**-**Next day later**-**

The next day, I was in a good mood. Why? Because since of my EVIL AND AWESOME plan that I did to Zack, Hinata stayed away from him as if she didn't want me to go near him at all. Can this day just get any better? I hope so, because I still want to torture that guy, including Percy! Even though, Hinata is ignoring Zack, I still have to keep my eye on him. It's been like three days since I'm a cat and I bet a hundred percent that he's trying to find a way to separate Hinata and I so he can ask her out.

Today, Hinata had to visit her grandfather from her mother's side of the family. Then she had to visit her mother's grave. You see during the one year when Hinata and I didn't see each other, her mother got into a car accident by walking to Hinata's school to pick her up. A car came and it was out of control, then the car hits her and Hinata's mother, Hikari died in a pool of blood. After that, Hinata had to stay with her grandfather. Her grandfather was for some reason nice to her, even though he acted like a shit-head towards her mother. I guess that Hinata is a lot different from her mom.

Now Hinata is away for the day, but she'll be back by tonight, which means, this is my chance to do my evil and cruel plans to torture Zack and Percy. The only wrost thing being in the Apollo cabin without Hinata is her half-brother Will Solace. Seriously that guy just hates me, even though he doesn't know that I'm Nico and I was with Hinata twenty-four seven a day. If he finds out, he'll pull my skin inside out and make sure I won't see Hinata again.

"I hate you, cat!" Will whined. "Why can't Hinata just asked anyone else, except for me! I don't see why I have to be the one to watch you, while she's away."

"Don't worry, I hate you too. Can I scratch your face now?" I said, but it only come out as a whining, "Meow."

"At least it's only one day for me to watch you," Will said. "If it was a month. I would rather die in the Tartarus."

WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE? I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS MONTHS AGO!

Instead of wanting to pick a fight with Will, I just went out of the cabin to see if I could beat Zack in his own fricken game. Plus, I want to see if I could find anything useful for my other prank for Percy. He deserves to be torture until he dies! I want to rip both of Percy's and Zack's heart out and feed it to the hell-hound!

While I was walking around the camp, I saw Zack getting ready to go onto the climbing wall. I gave myself a smirk as a lightbulb hit my head. Near Zack was Percy who was also getting ready to go on the climbing wall with Annabeth. More lightbulbs came onto my head! Now I have a very good idea to get my revenge abnd beat up Zack the same time.

I ran over to Percy and Annabeth, who were about to get onto the wall. The lava begins to flow down onto the rock. Before they can get on, Percy saw me and gave me a hateful glare as he remembers the prank that I did last night, which was still funny.

"Yo, Perce, Annie can i hop on your heads?" I asked

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth snapped.

"Why?" Percy asked as if I'm about to do something horrible to him.

"I want to torture Zack so he won't go near Hinata," I explained.

"You know Hinata will reject him, right?" Annabeth pointed out.

"I know, but this is Zack we're talking about," I reminded her. "He'll find another way to force her to go out with him."

"That is true," Annabeth agreed. "Zack always have a way to get girls that rejected him."

"Exactly," I said. "So will you guys help me or not?"

Annabeth sighed. "Fine we'll help you, but just once and that's it."

"YES!" I shouted happily.

"Hop on board, di Angelo." Percy said.

I leap on the top of Percy's head, which I accidentally dug my cat nails into his head. Percy scream like a little girl and the cry of pain echoed throughout of the camp. Annabeth cover her mouth, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. Percy blush as his face turns into a tomato.

"I never knew you scream like a girl, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled.

"Nico!" Percy growled.

"It was an accident!" I said as I raise up my right paw. "Honest!"

"Okay...but don't do it again, or else I'll drown you!"

"Shout up, Seaweed Brain before everyone knows that he's a cat!" Annabeth hissed.

"Sorry, Annabeth." Percy grumbled.

"Now challenge Zack so we can go to the beach together and have a picnic," Annabeth said.

"Seriously what's with her and picnics?" I muttered quietly to Percy.

"I don't know." Percy mutteres quietly back as Annabeth goes over to the giant boxing bell next to the rock.

Percy walked over to Zack, who was getting ready to pick his opponent for the climbing wall. As he saw Percy his face lifts up into a rivalry, but when he saw me on Percy's head, his face changes into anger and about being pissed off as usual. He cross his arms as he eyed at me, wondering what evil deed that I'm going to do next.

"Jackson, what's with di Angelo's cat on your head?" he asked.

"Hinata's away to visit her grandfather," Percy replied. "So I'm watching the cat for her while she's gone."

"It's like the three-day before the party and di Angelo still hasn't shown up," Zack said. "I think he's either cheating on her or avoiding her or got bored with her. Hinata would be better off with someone like me."

My nostrils flare with anger. OH HELL NO! HE'S GOING TO GET IT! I WILL MAKE SURE HE FALLS ONTO THE LAVA AND HOPEFULLY HE DIES FROM IT! HE WILL FEEL MY DEATH WRATH! If that works, then Percy will be next and if this doesn't work...then I'll go with plan B.

"Nico would never do that to her," Percy snapped. "Now why not we compete with each other on this. I bet I can win."

"Your on, Jackson!" Zack said with a smirk.

I chuckle to myself evilly, knowing that Zack believes everything what people say. He even thinks that he can beat Percy. The only person who beat Percy at the climbing wall, was no other than his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. It's always so funny how Percy got beaten by Annabeth many times. She even beat him at the video games too, which that's seriously funny because Percy always brags to everyone that he's always the best.

Anyway, as Percy puts on his rock climbing gloves. Zack did the same, but he was eyeing at me as if I was going to attack him. To tell you the truth and I think it is seriously obvious, I DO want to kill that stupid son of the ass Aphrodite snoppy, preppy, and stupid Zack.

"Ready, set, GO!" Annabeth shouted as she rings the bell. Seriously with that bell here, it feels like we're in a boxing match.

At once, Percy and Zack started to climb up the climbing rock. Lava starts to pour down on us as the two non-human cats climbed. Thankfully and luckily, Percy was quick enough to dodge the lava and he's been doing this for a long time ever since he came to camp, but for Zack he was so close for getting himself being burn or burn alive from the flowing magma. Actually, I'll go with burn alive, it sounds better. Percy gave Zack a smirk with delight as he sees Zack below him. Zack grunted, but he quickly dodges the lava and race up at us.

"Climb faster, dimwit, or else I'll make you bold!" I hissed whispered.

"Will you shut up before everyone finds out you're you!" Percy hissed back. "I'm trying to win as fast as I can. When are you going to get off of my head?"

"Just wait when Zack gets close to you," I said. "Then when you both go and try to reach for the buzzer, I'll jump off of your head and landed on Zack's stupid face."

Percy chuckle evilly. "I'm starting to like this plan."

"Don't get so excited about it because this is your last time helping me." I snapped.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Just kidding."

"Good."

"No, really, I wasn't kidding."

"Nico!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!"

Before Percy can start arguing with my, I shove my fur ball (long story) into Percy's mouth. Percy starts to gag on the fur ball, but he still kept on climbing and finally he spits it out and the fur ball turns into a fire ball. Percy growled as he keeps on climbing, while I kept my eye on Zack. Do I care about Percy being in pain? Nope! If he's actually hurt in battle or by monsters? Then yes! When we were halfway near the top, Zack fcatches up to us and now he was next to Percy. Zack still kepts his eyes on me, but now his eyes are on Percy, since they are competing against each other.

Just as Zack touches the rock near where the top is, I gave myself a smirk as I leap myself off of Percy's head and landed on Zack's face. Zack yelp as he sees my on his face. He lets go of the rock and falls down, but since he has his harness on, I took out my sharp white claws and rip out the strings. We both started to fall, which that part I didn't even plan.

_THUD!_

A cloud of dusk appears. Zack moans as he feels the pain of the hard earthy ground. The cmapers came to us and try to clear the smoke. When the dusk is finally cleared, I was sitting on Zack's stomach as if I was just a "harmless", curious, "innocent", kitten. I gave the campers my Puss-in-boots eyes (which was a piece of cake!) Percy climbs down saftly, trying not to laugh his ass off, which it was not working.

"Are you alright, Zack?" Annabeth asked as she comes over to him, with no sympathy in her voice.

"No!" Zack growled. "That stipud cat ruin my chance on winning!"

"Zack, it's just a kitten," Annabeth said. "Kittens are very curious. They tend to get into a lot of touble,b ut they're just babies after all."

"I don't care about what you say. I want this cat out of this camp!" Zack yelled.

"Well, you can't." Percy said. "Don't forget, Nico is still at the underworld, as long as he's at the udnerworld, Shadow, can't go back to him. So basically, you have to wait until Nico gets back. Boo-hoo."

Zack screamed in rage as he hits the ground like a little toddler. I got off of him and landed on Percy's head again, which causes Percy to sigh. Zack got up from the ground and marches off to his cabin. He looked back and gave me a very hateful glare. I gave him a death glare backing, wanting to make sure to watch his back.

Nico: 3

Zack: 0 of course :p

* * *

**Killerninja123: Srry it took me a while to update. Homework over load from teachers, but I WILL try to update as fast as I can. Review plz!**


	10. Author's Note

**Killerninja123:**

**Hey, I know I haven't update for a long time because of high school homework and all, **

**but today I heard on the news and in Connecticut, **

**20 little elementry students and 6 teachers died because of a gunman at school. Plus it was 2 weeks before Christmas too.**

**If you heard the news, please send you prayers to those cute little kids. They were only first graders after all.**

**If you haven't heard the newws, please tell your friends and family about this tradegy and be thankful of what you have right now.**

**Those who lives in Connecticut and if you were the ones who loss your little siblings in this tragedy, I give you my prayers and hope you can get through this terror that happened.**

**- Killerninja123**


	11. Day 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-Day 4th-

Ah, Wednesday and three more days until the end of summer party...

And I'm still a cat...

Anyway, aside from that, Hinata was helping Chiron to teach some of the new demigods again about archery. Seriously, we kept on having new demigods every day. When are the gods stop fooling around with mortals as if they are rabbits? I walked around the camp and everyone kept on looking at me as if I was a stray cat. Also, everyone was getting prepare for the summer party on Saturday and everyone is getting excited for this event.

I still can't believe, it's not day seven, where Saturday is. I seriously need to change back to normal, but I know I'm going to be okay about being a cat. At least I'm able to use my powers, which I get to shadow travel and call the dead, but in a small rate, since my body is small.

Hinata was helping to prepare the party with her siblings, so I can't be with her all the time now. So instead I just hang out with Percy, who I kept on repeating that he's the biggest idiot in the world and he should feel my death rath. Also, while I was bored I just watch random shows, cartoons, or anime on T.V in the Hephaestus cabin. Since Leo knew I was a cat and he did help Percy by turning me into a cat, we just watched anime. The english dubs were horrible (but some weren't), so we just watched it in japanese, which was very interesting. We watched Death Note (my favorite), High School of the Dead (my other favorite ;), Blue Exscorist, and Soul Eater. Yes, I know, we're nerds, but all the Athena children watches these too. Also we get to learn a new language the same time. I already know Chinese since I had some accidental trips to China when I was working on my shadow travel.

As I walked around the camp, wondering if there is someone who I can mess with, then I smell a wierd cologne.

Zack.

Hehehe, what should I do to him this time?

"Yo, Leo!" I called out to the son of Hephaestus who was in the forges alone.

"Hey, Nico, what do you want?" Leo asked

"I want you to help me on a prank." I said evilly.

Leo gave me a sinister smirk. "Sure, I'll help you. Who are we going to prank this time?"

"Zack." I replied.

Leo's smirked wider and wider than ever. His smirk almost resemble to the cartoon version of the Grinch.

"I'm in!" Leo said. "What are we going to do to him? Wouldn't Hinata notice that you're gone?"

"Hinata won't notice that I'm gone. She always sees me walking around the camp." I answered. "But for Zack, he's been stalking her, which I don't like. Plus since Zack puts on Male makeup..."

"You want to put some motor oil in his makeup, huh?" Leo finished.

"Actually I was planning to put hot sauce and maybe some fish sauce at the asian store, but let's do all three!" I cried out with joy.

"This is better than the golden mango Connor and Travis told me about." Leo commented.

Then a lightbulb came up.

"Leo, I think you just gave me another idea." I said smirking at him.

"Really?"

"Yep! Meet me here after lunch and bring the motor oil, hot sauce, and fish sauce."

"Anything else?" Leo questioned me as he wrote down the stuff.

"How about some honey, a bunch of bees, and different kinds of peppers?" I added.

Leo nodded rapidly, as I saw the smile on his face. As soon he was done writing everything out, he try to get the stuff that we need by using his magical tool belt. That tool belt dose comes in handy...sometimes, but most of the time it looks like as if the tool belt loves to pick up random stuff from different places.

When after lunch arrived, Leo and I met at the same spot at the forges. He got all the stuff that we need: Hot sauce, motor oil, fish sauce, salt, pepper, Habanero, and jalapeño. We both laugh evilly as we make the peppers, Habanero, and jalapeño into separate juices. This is going to be good. That'll make Zack to stay away from my girlfriend. He will regret the day he lay eyes on her. As soon as we make the separate juices from the peppers, we place it in different bottles.

"Now what?" Leo asked. "We can't just go in there and put these in."

"I think we need Piper." I said. "She is the camp consular for the Aphrodite cabin after all. Everyone will listen to her, except for Drew, of course."

"Well then come on!" Leo said. "Let's go talk to Piper. She might be in her cabin now."

I nodded.

I hop onto Leo's shoulder. We walked out of the forges. Some of the campers started at us wondering why I was on Leo's shoulder, but they don't seemed to be mind because Hinata was busy anyway, so they think I have to do something to entertain myself. When we got to the Aphrodite cabin, all the girls were cooing at me because of my kitty cuteness and they were flirting with Leo because I was with him.

"Can you be a cat for a year?" Leo whispered.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going to be a cat forever because you want a girlfriend! Don't you have a crush on Camellia?"

Leo nodded shyly. "Yeah, but I think she doesn't like me back."

I raise my cat eyebrow, if cat's do have eyebrows. "Are you sure, Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno."

I roll my eyes. "Dude, she likes you! Have you ever notice she wa staring at you for like every day?"

"She was?" Leo asked hopefully.

I nodded rapidly. "Yes, she was. It's very noticable."

"I think I'll ask her out today then." Leo said confidently.

"Go for it man!" I encourage him.

Then we saw Piper. She was reading a book that she must have gotten it from Annabeth. With her was Jason too. Since they were dating, they're with each other all the time like how Percy and Annabeth are always with each other all the time. They were talking and pointing at the pages on the boo together as if they were discussing about what happened in the book. The book they were reading is the Hobbit, which is coming out in this December. How can she and Jason read that book? It's old English! As we approached them, they look up at Leo and me. They smiled, but mostly Jason just laughed.

"Piper, can you do us a favor?" Leo asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Piper asked as she place the book down.

"We need you to get all of your siblings out of the cabin now!" Leo replied.

Piper raised an eyebrow with confusion. "Why?"

"Because we want to do a prank on Zack!" I answered, straight away.

Piper smirked. "Sure, we'll help."

"How 'bout you Jason?" I asked.

Jason nodded, as he control his laughter. "I'll help. I don't like Zack anyway."

"Good now listen carefully..." I began the plan as the three trio listen carefully.

* * *

Zack's POV

I went back into my cabin, after I tried to reason with Hinata about that incident with that stupid cat, but she still doesn't believe me. That stupid cat is in the way and I can't make my move if he's around. Plus, Hinata won't go out with me because she has that stupid death the kid with her, but I found a perfect way to make her to go out with me and she'll regret it, but at least I'll have her instead of the death kid in the way.

Aside from my male drama problems, I found a perfect way to get that girl to go out with me and it's going to happen tomorrow. Plus I had found a very good plan to get that cat out-of-the-way too, so that way he won't go off telling that stupid death kid. What kind of boyfriend is he since he just ran away? I would be a very good and sexy boyfriend to Hinata and since she's so super hot, we'll make a perfect couple!

I put on every single male makeup on me, even the power too. I don't know why my powder is black, but that's okay with me. Somehow, the makeup smells wierd and, if I'm wrong...hot too. Like flaming hot. Maybe it's just my imagination. Then I got out my eye drops. The eye drops are in a red color, which I'm so confused. Is it supposed to be this way? Why is my face beginning to itch?

Suddenly, I felt a rage of burn on my skin.

"AAAHHH! AH! AH! AAAHHHH!"I scream in pain.

I trip over my chair. I got up quickly and trip again. My makeup was burning the hell out of me! I can't see anything, because my eyes are red and I'm seeing black spots! I shut my eyes and open them again, but it still doesn't work. My face and eyes are burning! I tried to run out of my cabin, but I hit the wall instead. I move my hands around, feeling the exit of the cabin. I quickly got onto my feet, running out of my cabin, screaming.

Luckily, I know where the lake is, even without having to see. I'm so lucky that I have this kind of talent, even though a lot of people think it's not a talent. They believe that it's just memorization. From the tip of my foot, I can feel the water. Right away, I jump into the water, opening my eyes. The water just made it worst for five minutes or more. I scream and scream my lungs out, trying to wash off the burning makeup. Finally, the burning cooled off. Behind me, I can hear a few people laughing at me, but most of all, a happy-like purr. I turn around seeing my half-sister, Piper, her boyfriend, Jason, and their idiot friend Leo laughing at me. At the corner of the tree behind them, I can see the stupid cat, Shadow! I gave the cat an ultra death glare. I can't believe that cat did this to me. He WILL pay for this!

* * *

Nico's POV

Oh gods, that was so funny! The best prank I ever done in my life. I think I should hangout with Leo more often, and maybe the Stoll Brothers too. I need new ideas for Zack and of course, Percy anyway.

Nico: 4

Zack: 0

* * *

**Killerninja123: Sorry, it took so long! Review plz!**


	12. Day 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-Day 5th-

Finally, it's Thursday!

Just three more days until Saturday and then I'll be back to normal. Ever since the prank yesterday, Zack had to go to the infirmary to get his eyes fixed and Chiron told him never use male makeup again, which it made Zack freak out because he told Chiron that his makeup never done this to him before and he blamed it on a self "defenceless" "innocent", but adorable kitten (me!). Chiron didn't believe Zack about me doing the prank, but he did believe either Leo, Connor, or Travis done this. Leo paid fifty bucks each to the Stoll Brothers to pretend they did the prank, which they greatly accept both the lying and the money. Chiron punished Connor and Travis by doing the dishes, which they don't mind because they were finally got to steal the lava.

Aside from all of that, when Hinata came back, Zack literally blame his burning makeup on me, which caused Hinata to be very furious with him. She asked Leo if I do anything wrong when she was visiting her grandfather, but Leo told her I was a good kitten. Zack kept on complaining telling Leo is lying, but since Hinata trusted Leo she didn't believe Zack and only believed Leo. You should see the look on Zack's face. It was priceless!

Right now, Hinata was helping Chiron for the party on Saturday, but Hinata was worried about me the most. She talks to me, wondering why I didn't come back from the Underworld yet. She called my father (which is a shock to me) and he told her that I'm very busy with the ghostly duty because Minos is having his vacation and he needed me to do the judging work.

THAT's A LIE!

Even though Hinata fell for it, but I still feel bad lying to her all of this time. I wanted to tell her I'm a cat, but at the same time I don't want to. I want to keep on protecting her until I turn back into human, but I miss spending time with her as well, like holding her hand and kissing her, and making out with her.

I was walking around the camp again, trying to find something to do. Sometimes being a cat is boring. I wonder if I can steal something in a store and give it to Hinata? I mean why do they have cat burglars in this society? Besides they have the nickname "cat" burglar for nothing!

Suddenly, something dark consumed me. I assume it was the shadows as usual, but instead, it wasn't a shadow.

It was a sack!

I screech with my kitten voice, but someone places puts a fist into of my mouth, while I was in the sack. All I could make is a ruffling sound of the sack. I let out my little cat claws and plunge them on the fist, but nothing work. The claws didn't seem to go through the sack, like I expected it to do. Then a thought it hit me! The fist in side of my mouth! How can I be so stupid! I tried to crunch my teeth by sinking it into the fist. The fist moved a bit, but it still wouldn't release out of my mouth. I guess my fangs are too small then.

Then I heard the person opening and door and closing it. Then the person locked it. Finally and thankfully, the person takes out its fist out of my mouth. The person opened the bag, dumping me into something cold and solid. I shook my head, trying to get my mind to clear. Around me I can see bars. Bars from a change. I'm in the storage shed? This can't be good.

Then the light turned on. There in front of me was Zack. I try to use my claws to unlock the cage, but it won't work. Dammit! Zaack must have got the key and now I can't get out.

"Well, well," said Zack. "The mouse finally catches the cat."

Then he walked out of shed, locking it as well. Before he leaved, he gave me a sinister smirk.

"Just to let you know," Zack said. "This change is anti death and cat. So if you do have any death powers and cat abilities, the cage will counter that attack and you'll only hurt yourself. By the way, Hinata is now mine."

Score:

Nico: 4

Zack: 1

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	13. Day 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico's POV

-Day 6th Friday-

Hinata's POV

Where's Shadow? Why hasn't he come back? It's been like one day and he couldn't disappeared into the camp...unless...No! He can't be eaten by monster. He's just a poor defenceless kitten. I walked around the camp, shouting his name. Even my friends tried to help me find him too, but they don't know where he has gone. Chiron tried to help out by sending everyone he knows to look for Shadow around the camp and the mortal world. I'm really worried. If Nico found out I lost him, I don't know what he'll say.

I sat on my bed, feeling so hopeless. That sweet little kitten is now lost and I can't find him. What am I going to do? I try to check to myself. Since Shadow is like a Underworld cat, he might be at the Underworld, but the doors are locked this time and I don't know why Lord Hades is locking the doors for. Besides, Shadow might be with Nico.

"What's up, Hinata?" said a voice.

I looked up seeing Zack in front of me. My face hardened. This guy is getting on my nerves. He tried to kill Shadow many times, but that poor kitten didn't do anything to him. Why should I get help from a guy who hates kittens?

"Yes?" I asked, coldly. "What do you want?"

"I found, Shadow!" Zack said with a smile.

My eyes lit up with happiness and wonder. "Really? Where is he?"

"He's at the storage room." Zack replied, letting out his hand. "Come with me and I'll show you."

I was too happy and excited to accept his offer. I ignored his ran and rush pass him. I ran as fast as I can, wanting to be with the small kitten. He was there all this time? He must have gotten himself stuck or something. I pass the forges and the strawberry field. Behind the Big House, is a large storage room, where Chiron and Mr. Dionysus keeps their material they don't need, even the other campers use this storage as well, just in case.

When I barged into the storage room, there, I saw Shadow inside of a cage. How did he got inside of a cage? Who would do something to him like that? I rushed over to the small defenceless kitten, wondering if he's alright and not hurt. When I approached to Shadow, he looked up and his eyes fell with happiness. He cried out in a soft cute meow. I couldn't help, but smile. He's not harm at all. He's alive, but he must be hungry as well. I'll give him some fish when I get him out of the cage.

"Thanks Zack!" I said.

"Anytime." He said.

I gaze at the lock. How am I going to find the key? Who has it? Maybe I can talk to Leo and see if he can make a key to fit in this lock so that way Shadow can be free from his prison. Then another thought hits into my head, What if the key is here? What if Shadow accidentally locked himself inside of this cage and was stuck here for one day until help arrive. Since Zack had found Shadow before I did, why didn't he find the key and release him from his prison?

"Zack, help me find the key!" I said, looking for the key in one of the shelves. "Shadow needs to be free!"

"Don't worry, Shadow will be free." Zack smirks.

The tone of his voice sounds very...dark. Why? I turned to Zack, being very confused of why he's talking like that. Why wouldn't he want me to be worried about Shadow? What's wrong with him? Is he alright?

I frowned. "I don't understand."

"Meow!" Shadow cried.

I wish I can speak cat because I don't know what Shadow is saying.

Suddenly, Zack dashed passed me. I assumed he was going help me find the key, but instead he pushed me from the side, unattaching my sword from my belt. I fell onto the ground, hurting my arm. On my arm, a purple bump appeared. I growl to myself. Zack went to the front door of the shed, closing it. I got up hastily, having a feeling of panic. When the door was closed, Zack locked the door with a key. Is that the same key in the lock? Why is Zack doing this? What is he planning?

"What are you doing, Zack?" I asked. "Unlock the door now."

Zack chuckled. "Oh, Hinata, don't you see? You won't get out as long as I have the key."

I gulped. "You can't keep me in here forever. Everyone will be wondering why we're not back."

"You don't have to worry about that, Hinata." Zack assured me. "I have my gang to take care of it."

"Let me out!" I cried out.

Zack sighed. "Hinata you're so sweet, but silly. No one can't hear us. This shed was design not to hear any noise that's coming from the inside of this shed. No one and I really mean, no one won't hear you."

I feel like I want to cry, but I can't. instead I can only feel the fear consuming my heart and every inch of my body. I could hear Shadow growling and snarling at Zack with fury. I took a few step back until I was next to the caged Shadow. Zack has my sword and I have no weapon with me. There's nothing here to protect me. The only items here are clothing, plastic cups and bottles, soap, and toothpaste.

"Why are you locking me in here?" I questioned the son of Aphrodite.

Zack smirked widely. "Isn't it obvious? I like you, Hinata and I want you for myself instead of that stupid Nico di Angelo. You're mine and no one else! Be my girlfriend!"

I became disgusted by his words. This is the reason for locking me in here with him? To beg me to be his girlfriend? To leave Nico? I'll never leave Nico to go with some guy who doesn't know me well. I'll never be his girlfriend. The only person I love the most is Nico and no one else.

I sighed. "Zack, I won't be girlfriend. Not now and not ever. I don't like you. I love Nico."

Zack chuckled with a sinister tone. "Do you think, you being taken is going to stop me? Hinata, I have ways to make you go out with me."

I clenched my fists. "Zack, are you even listening! I won't go out with you! My heart belongs to Nico! Not you!"

"Oh, Hinata, you're not going to be Nico's girlfriend for long." Zack said walking towards me. "You'll be my girlfiend any minute!"

* * *

Nico POV

Zack leaped up into the air, trying to tackle Hinata, but Hinata was able to get away from him. When Zack landed on his feet, he grabbed Hinata by the sleeve of her shirt. Zack yanked the shirt, trying to pull Hinata closer to him, but instead the shirt ripped, revealing her yellow tank top. I can't stand and watch. I have to help, but how? I'm suck in this cage and Zack has the key. Most of all, he's attacking my girlfriend! I HAVE TO HELP HER!

I unleashed my claws, scratching the bars, but nothing happened. During my time in the cage, I try to summon my powers, but it still didn't work because my powers don't work here. Hinata kicked Zack in the gut, which that part made me happy. While Zack was feeling the pain from the kick, Hinata grabbed my prison cage.

"Nya! NYA!" I shouted (Translation: "Are you stupid? Leave me here! SAVE YOURSELF!")

I knew there's no way, Hinata will leave me behind. She's not that type of person will do that. While Hinata was clutching the cage, we were almost to the door and she was trying to get me out without using the key, which it's really impossible.

"AH!" Hinata shrieked.

Hinata and I turned around, seeing Zack, grabbing her ankle. He was still having that smirk on his face. With a rough heave, Hinata slipped onto the ground, still holding the locked cage. Zack crawled onto Hinata, forcefully take the cage out of Hinata's hands and pushing the cage aside. I gritted my teeth, feeling my body being thrown all over the cage. Zack seize Hinata's wrists, slamming them against the ground. This isn't good. She's defenceless. Zack has her sword and there's no way she can protect herself.

"Get off of me!" Hinata cried out.

"If you agree to be my girlfriend, I'll get off of you." Zack suggested.

"Never!" Hinata shouted.

Zack growled at Hinata, gripping her wrist very tightly. Her hands were turning into a tint of purple. Hinata struggled as hard as she can, trying to get Zack off of her, but he didn't budge.

Without any warning, Zack slammed his mouth on top of her lips. A feeling of rage erupted into my body. HOW DARE HE KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!

Hinata's eyes widened, screaming from the kiss, trying to get Zack off of her, but Zack was kissing her furiously, trying to get ever last scent of Hinata. Tears formed from Hinata's eyes. Zack moved his hands, around Hinata's body, clutching her breasts, but Zack's lips won't separate from her. I can't stand watching this. I can't stand this. I have to help. I need to beat up this dude!

Finally, Hinata pushed Zack off of her. Hinata tried to run, but Zack grabbed her waist, wrapping his arms around her. Tears were still streaming out of Hinata's eyes. She tried kicking and punching Zack, but that didn't bother him.

I seriously want to kill his guy now.

I hate this! I can't do anything to protect Hinata. What kind of boyfriend am I? Zack grabbed both of Hinata's wrists trying to get her to stop moving so he an continue to kiss her against her will. I can't believe all I can do here is to watch this happening to Hinata. She doesn't deserved this. If I can just get out of this cage, then I'll be able to use my powers, but I can't. This shed prevents demigod powers.

"Kiss me like you mean it, then we'll make out a little and I'll let you and the cat go!" Zack said.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "No, I WON'T!"

"If you don't the cat dies." Zack threatened.

Hinata gasped, even I did as well. If...Hinata doesn't do what Zack said, I'll die? Since I can't use my powers in this shed, he's right. Did he planned everything out just to go out with her? If he did, then what can I do in this cage? I'm just plain useless in the cage. I closed my eyes, trying to get my powers to work, but nothing happened. I open my eyes, seeing Hinata trying to get away from Zack.

Stupid shed!

Stupid cage!

Stupid Zack!

Then Hinata turned her head away from Zack. Her eyes are bloodshot with flowing tears. I tried to tackle the cage down so it can break, but my little cat body was weak and the cage didn't even buge at all.

"I'm so sorry Nico," Hinata whisperes horasly to herself. "P-Please f-forgive m-me!"

"Meow reow nya." I said softly. Translations: It's not your fault Hinata, it was never your fault.

I don't want to look. but my eyes ignored me. I wtached as Hinata stopped struggling facing ZAck. Zack smirked at Hinata as his plan worked. Hinata closed her eyes, being unable to bear to see the sight of Zack. Then Zack leans on Hinata as he opened his mouth. He placed his lips on top of her's and hugged her body around his arms.

Nico: 4

Zack: 2

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


End file.
